Controlled Chaos
by neptuneskiff
Summary: What happens when a new character gets thrown in the mix? Issues looming are forced to the surface. slash may be present in later chapters. Written to take place after Control... The usual disclaimers that most of the character's belong to FOX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the House M.D. characters.

He walked into the hospital after a month he spent on his own. He'd chosen to travel across the country rather then spend another day living with the aunt. He was placed with her by social services when his mother died. He'd never met her before apparently she was his mother's half sister. She was scary born again something or other it was like a household from early puritan times full of prayers and church speak, he was sure she was part of a cult. Something he was not into and was no part of how he'd been raised.

He had decided to risk it on his own and move somewhere new. He was sixteen but was often mistaken for a few years older. He figured he could easily make it the two years till it didn't matter anymore that he was without family and when he'd have access to the money his mother left for him.

Before he'd left he'd remembered the letter and decided to try to find it to see if he still had one other option available to him.

He'd peeked at the letter when he was just twelve years old. His mom had been so mad at him when she discovered him with it. But she never suspected he had already read it before she'd taken it away.

It was a letter written to his father. A father he'd never met and from what he read in the letter his father didn't know about him either. The letter had never been sent so it's safe to assume that that's still the case. So he set off going through his mother's belongings it took him three days before he found the letter again and now he had the information needed to find his father.

All of which led him to New Jersey. But after meeting his crazy aunt he'd be sure to find out what he could about his father before telling him anything. For all he knew his father could be a psycho in which case he'd leave himself the chance to bail. He knew that would mean life would be harder for him, which was the reason he decided to look for his father to begin with.

He had looked up his father, yay for the internet, and discovered that he's a renowned doctor. That only meant he'd be very busy and most assuredly a workaholic as well as wealthy. He had no family of his own his parents were still alive but he had no wife or kids. Well other than himself.

He decided the best course of action would be to hang around the hospital and see what he could find out.

Grayson walked into Princeton Plainsboro Hospital leaving his stuff stored in a locker at the bus station. He was dressed nicely in jeans and a dress shirt to fit the role of being a young man visiting a sick relative. The hospital seemed prestigious enough his father must be as important as he'd guessed.

A young doctor a pretty woman to be more specific was talking to a patient in the lobby. She had wavy brown hair pulled back neatly wearing a simple pant suit with the white lab coat in place of a more stylish jacket. If he had to guess she seemed genuinely nice after watching her deal with the patient. So if he was going to have to start somewhere it might as well be with her.

"Excuse me." He'd called to her when she'd started toward the elevator. She turned at his words.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking the kid over. She couldn't make out his age somewhere between 17 and 20 she imagined. There was also something familiar about him that kept her from politely dismissing him even though she was running late.

He was tall with a strong lean build and dark hair a little long and messy like he'd just run his hands through it when he got up. The look seemed to work for him he was attractive with his dark hair and blue eyes probably a heartbreaker she decided.

"I'm looking for a Dr shit hold on, he's the head of diagnostics I think. I can't remember the name." He said to her hoping she'd be able to help him. He knew the name but figured it'd be more normal if he'd forgotten a random doctor's name.

"You want Dr. House then." She smiled. "Did you have an appointment?" She asked trying to figure the boy out. He seemed nervous or careful she'd say. She knew he didn't have an appointment of course. She's the one who schedules House's appointments when he could actually be talked into taking one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray remembered a lesson he'd learned when he was a kid. Never tell a lie that could be easily checked unless no other choice was given. "No, I was just checking where his office is for my father." He said which if it was twisted around could be slightly true.

"It's on the fourth floor. I'm heading that way now if you want me to show you." She offered more out of curiosity than anything else.

"That'd be great." He replied following her into the elevator.

"Is your father sick?" She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted the truth.

"Well I'm Dr. Cameron if you need anymore help." She offered.

"Thanks, I'm Grayson." He told her.

She pointed out House's office where from down the hall a bit only a cane could be seen tapping against the end of a desk.

"You want to come along? Maybe he has a minute." She offered again to the boy feeling bad for him he seemed to have a lot weighing on him.

"No that's alright, thanks." He said and turned around to walk away planning to come back soon.

Cameron gave him one last look as she walked ahead to House's office muttering to herself.

"Something you want to share with the class?" House prompted hearing her mumble.

"No." She said.

"Aw come on." He retorted with mock childishness.

"There was just some boy asking about you." She told him.

"You mean a hot young woman, they keep following me around." He said.

"No those are the interns afraid to approach you about cases.. I meant a well built dark haired kid." She repeated.

"What'd he want?" He asked no longer really interested.

"That's what I'm not sure. He seemed fine he wanted to know where your office was then when I offered to bring him in he bailed." She told him.

"Did he have any symptoms?" House asked.

"I don't think so, it was just a bit odd like he was being careful in his speech. He seemed worried he might say the wrong thing," She told him.

"Do you run into that a lot with young men?" He asked with a nasty gleam.

"He wasn't hitting on me, he was curious about your office." She said getting agitated.

"How'd he know you work for me?" House asked her.

"He didn't." Cameron told her.

"Then why'd he talk to you and not the desk? No don't answer that boys of all ages are drawn to pretty women." He said with a look. Those same looks that were making her crazy.

Wilson walked in and the topic was dropped.

That afternoon House was in his office when Gray walked by glancing inside. House had his bad leg resting on his desk and was playing with his game boy.

"Was that him?" He called to the other room where Cameron and Foreman were discussing the current case.

Cameron turned to see Gray heading down the hall.

"Yeah." She called back.

"Who?" Foreman asked them both.

"My stalker." House told him as he entered the conference room.

"Maybe he's got a sick relative." Cameron suggested.

"If dear old granny was sick he wouldn't be lurking on the fourth floor. He walked by three times in the last two hours." House let them know.

"Maybe he just heard the vampire rumor and wanted to see for himself." Foreman suggested.

"He's young, not dumb." Cameron said.

"You hear her jumping to my defense, don't you wish you had a Cameron of your own Dr. Foreman." House said and a blush came over Cameron's face but Foreman defended her.

"She was defending the kid not you." He said.

Meanwhile Gray was watching the interaction from a corner across the hall.

"You need some help?" Dr. James Wilson asked spotting the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"No I was just…" Gray started but was saved when Wilson continued.

"You look familiar, third floor?" Wilson asked referring to the oncology unit thinking that was where he must have seen him before.

"Yeah." Gray answered deliberately keeping it vague.

"Let me guess you heard arguments about Dr. House and wanted to see for yourself?" Wilson assumed.

"I guess so, you know him?" Gray asked.

"Yeah we're friends." Wilson answered plainly used to dealing with inquiries about the eccentric grumpy Dr. House. Gray perked up hearing that this doctor seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

"So he's a good guy?" Gray asked.

"He's a fair guy, a bit rough but yeah he's a good guy." Wilson told the kid.

After what he'd learned so far Gray decided to take the next step. He found out when Dr. House would be in the clinic working downstairs and when the time came he headed to wait trying to come up with some symptoms he could pull off.

Finally Gray was sent into House's exam room.

"I didn't get your chart." House said before looking up.

"The receptionist is looking for it. She said I could go on in." Gray said.

House looked at the kid and knew he was the boy from upstairs, his stalker.

"How old are you?" House asked first. Gray didn't know how to answer. He should go with 18 in case House finds anything out but couldn't bring himself to lie to this man. "Difficult question?" House asked when the boy remained silent.

"How'd you hurt your leg?" Gray asked.

"Oh fun a game taking turns I'll play. A blood clot, muscle death, nasty scar, constant pain. Age?" He asked.

"How long?" Gray asked, and House sighed.

"Ok see now you're having trouble, how about an easier question. What's your name?" House asked slowly.

"Grayson." The boy answered.

"And what are you symptoms?" He continued.

"How long for the leg?" Gray asked.

"Six years." House answered giving the kid one more chance.

"Migraines and dizziness." Gray told him.

"Your question doc." House prompted.

"Why are people afraid of you?" Gray took the chance to ask.

"I'm scary." House said simply. "Now why are you lying to me?"

"Indecision." Gray answered.

"About?" House asked.

And instead of continuing Gray got up and left quickly without a word. Leaving a puzzled now interested House behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Cameron." Grayson called out to her two days later as she left the hospital. She turned to see him.

"Grayson, can I help you?" She asked, she hadn't forgotten him.

He'd been considering this all day who to approach he'd already spoken to Gregory House.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. Maybe you could buy me dinner and I can tell you what's going on." He said deciding she was his best route since he'd learned she works for Dr. House.

They were sitting across from each other in a nice diner a couple blocks from the hospital. She was concerned but not afraid of the kid so she might as well find out what was going on with the boy. He gave her a strange feeling though it wasn't bad.

"I need your assurance what I tell you goes no further until I give you permission." He said seriously.

"Alright you have my word as long as it won't hurt anyone. Doctor patient privilege." She offered him and Gray decided that was the best he'd get.

"My mother died two months ago and I was placed with an aunt I had never met. She was how do I put it a puritan fundamentalist. Since I felt no real connection to her I ran for my own sanity." Gray was just telling the story with Cameron just listening letting him get it all out. "I never knew my father, my mother was on her own by the time she had me, but I found a letter she'd once written to him and.."

"Shit." Cameron said when it all clicked. "Your coloring, the eyes and mouth." She said then, "I don't know how I missed it before."

"We often don't see what we aren't looking for." He stated simply. "Gregory House is my father." He said out loud for the first time.

Cameron didn't know how to respond. House couldn't know Gray was his son there had been no recognition. Did he even know he had a son? "Does he know? I mean that he's a father?"

"I don't think so. There was just the one letter and my mom never sent it." He told her as he picked up his sandwich for another bite.

"How old are you?" She asked not knowing that had developed into a touchy subject with him.

"Christ why can't people stop asking me that I'm old enough to take care of myself and be on my own if I decide that's what's best." Gray said harshly in a tone that reminded her of an angry House.

"You can't walk away from him." She said quickly when she realized he was considering that an option.

"I can do what I want." He said.

"He deserves to know. He has a son, and no one ever told him. He's a part of you." She said.

"No he's not. He's a stranger who at one point had sex with my mother." Gray said and Cameron could see the pain in his eyes.

"Then why'd you come?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not stupid I know it would be hard and I'd be missing out on a lot if I did bail and live on my own. I just wanted to see if I had an alternative." Gray said and Cameron just watched him. "I wanted to see what he was like, why my mom never told him or me." He said.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"You're not from Jersey?" She asked.

"No." He answered unwilling to elaborate.

"Where're you staying?" She asked.

"At the motel past the university, I have enough." He said referring to money implying he's able to take care of himself.

"I have an extra room." She threw out at him, she couldn't help but offer. He was House's son he shouldn't be staying in a sleazy motel.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said cautiously.

"I won't turn you in. Let me help you while you decide what to do." She said, she had no doubt he was House's son she'd do whatever was necessary to help him and stop him from leaving.

"Ok." He said.

Later that night at Cameron's apartment she was curled up on her recliner in flannel pants and a tank top while Gray was on her couch in boxers and a t-shirt. There was a mystery on that they were still watching even though Gray had already told her how he thought it would end ten minutes into the show.

"You're like him. You think like him oddly but extremely intelligently." She tried to explain.

"Is he really?" He asked referring to House being smart.

"He's the head of diagnostic medicine, and probably the best in the field today." She told him.

"People don't like him." Gray said but she knew it was a question.

"He doesn't like most people so he alienates everyone. He doesn't let many people in I don't know why." She admitted.

"You like him." Gray said suddenly.

"Yeah he does have friends, good people." She told him referring to her and Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, and even Foreman.

"No I meant, you like him." He said. She looked back at him and his stare was so different and yet his eyes they saw everything just like Houses.

"I like him." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked and she understood he needed to know about the man.

"He's smart, he has his own rules he lives by. He'd risk anything to save a patient." She said and knew that wasn't what he wanted to know. She took a deep breath. "He's witty and sarcastic when he's mean you can tell it hurts him too, well sometimes. He has a belief he needs to and deserves to know everything. He'll say he doesn't care about a patient then stay up all night doing everything possible to save them. He's fun when he lets himself relax. I don't know he's grumpy and coarse but there are times you can see the pain he's masking and I just want to hold him. Well he's got the same body type and coloring as you so you've got to have no problem getting the girls." She said finally finished.

"But his leg." He said.

"It hurts him all the time. I've read about muscle death and seen pictures it's horrible. But he's still a man just with an injured leg as much as it sucks. And the cane can be sexy in an odd way." She smiled.

"You really like him I didn't realize." Gray said surprised and somehow reassured.

"Come to the hospital with me tomorrow." She says.

"If I go back he'll know something's up. He's got to know already but probably just brushed it off. If I go back I don't want to get stuck." He said.

"Come with me." She said again. "Either way he'll be trying to figure out what's going on he can't leave a puzzle unfinished."

"I'm going to sleep." Gray said getting up, and Cameron sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

She got up the next morning and went through her normal routine. When she was dressed and going for her coffee she saw Gray dressed doing the crossword at the kitchen table.

"Coming?" She asked after setting her mug down in the sink.

"Yeah." He said getting up to leave with her.

He walked into the hospital with her and she headed up to the fourth floor and saw House faced away talking to Wilson in the conference room. She showed Gray into his office and told him to wait there since they had their morning briefing first.

House spotted the kid there at the beginning of the meeting but let it go.

When Foreman and Chase left the room he turned to Cameron.

"I think I need to keep my office locked." He said to her.

"I let him in." She told him and he gave her a harsh look before storming into his office where Gray was at his desk looking through his i-pod.

"If you're going to steal it, it's smarter to leave quickly." House said scowling at the kid.

Cameron had followed him into his office and could now only look between the two of them.

"Get out of my chair if you didn't notice the cane I need to sit." He said and Gray moved silently to the chair across from the desk as House sat down and swallowed a pill.

"Dr. Cameron I don't know what rumors are going around, but please next time follow Wilson's example and have a Swedish masseuse waiting for me not…" He trailed off knowing his point was taken.

"He's.." She started not knowing what to say when Wilson walked in.

"Oh thank you. Can you explain to Dr. Cameron that a mute teenager isn't my visitor of choice." House said but when Gray turned towards Wilson. Wilson looked back and forth between the two guys and his face froze.

"Oh god." Was all Wilson got out before Cameron spoke.

"Don't say anything." She said to Wilson.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on." House growled.

"I think your friend just noticed the family resemblance." Gray said to everyone's surprise.

House stared at him for about two seconds before that sunk in. He leaned back in his chair and squeezed his eyes shut for a minute.

"Sorry still here." Gray said when House opened his eyes again.

"I uh I have to check on a patient." Wilson stammered leaving quickly.

"I should probably leave you two alone." Cameron said but both men responded.

"No." The word came quickly from both of them. And she just stood there.

House had never felt so helpless before in his life and Grayson had no idea what was expected of him.

House watched a look pass between Gray and Cameron.

"What's going on? You knew about this. You can't play him off as yours you were what 10 when he was born. Don't you know the proper way to trap a man" He said giving her a nasty look she had definitely known about this before just now.

The mean look Grayson sent him was noted.

"I found out last night." She told him getting upset.

"And what you didn't think I needed to know!" He retorted ignoring Gray's presence.

"Don't yell at her." Gray jumped to her defense causing House to laugh.

"Isn't that interesting maybe you do know how to.." He started when Cameron interrupted.

"I should leave you two alone." She said.

"Stay." Gray said, she was the only person who seemed to want to help him.

"I'm your father?" He asked already knowing it was true.

"I found a letter of my mothers that said it, she never sent it." He said. House didn't question it the boy looked just like him.

"Who's your mother?" He asked.

"Alex Porter, she died two months ago." He said and saw recognition and pain pass over House's face.

"We went out just after college, not to serious. She left when I told her I was going to medical school. I didn't know." He said referring to the pregnancy.

"You're only 16." Cameron said doing the math.

"Guess that means you'll have to stick to your old man at least for a few years." He bit out then brushed aside his own comment. "You came here to check me out to see if I'm an option."

"They had me living with a relative of my mothers but that situation wasn't working for me." He said. "I don't need anyone."

"Of course not, yet I find you in my office." House said. "Wait a second, how did you know last night?" He turned to Cameron who was lurking behind Grayson.

"I took him out to let him talk." She told him.

"And gave him a place to stay no doubt." He added knowing Cameron and how she'd respond to the situation. She was too vulnerable for her own good.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"So what are you going to do now?" House asked Gray.

"Haven't decided." Gray admitted.

"How about you go grab some breakfast and bring me a bagel I can tell Dr. Cameron here wants to talk to me." House said handing the boy a twenty. Gray looked down at the money then back at House before taking it and leaving his office.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" House asked. Cameron was staring at him.

"You could've been nicer." She said.

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"He's your son, for one." She said his fists clenched at that.

"And no one ever told me he existed. Now he could bail and never come back." He ended loudly.

"He's only sixteen he can't leave." She said.

"If it's what he wants I assure you he'd do it." House sighed.

"So tell him it isn't." She said and then turned and left his office.

House was left alone, he dropped his head on the desk holding his eyes shut. That's how he was when Wilson entered a few minutes later.

"You have a son." Wilson said and House lifted his head.

"He's handsome and smart." House said.

"Must be the mother." Wilson said.

"She's dead." He said. "Alex Porter."

"Ally?" Wilson asked him.

"Yeah." House said like it was a curse.

"Shit. What're you going to do?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know I have a son." House said. Wilson could hear the fear House was repressing.

"He's young." Wilson said.

"They placed him with some crazy aunt, he ran away and he could have been on his own for weeks now." He said.

"He came to you, he doesn't want to be on his own." Wilson said trying to grasp the situation House was now in.

"I'm not a father." House said.

"You'll be fine." Wilson smiled.

"He told Cameron yesterday, and she invited him to stay at her place." House told him.

"Homey." Wilson said knowing of the sexual tension and maybe more between House and Cameron.

Wilson walked into Cameron's clinic room.

"You talked to him?" Cameron asked.

"He's scared shitless, and I can't remember the last time he was really scared of something." Wilson said.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Of being a father, of not getting the chance. Imagine being in his place." Wilson said.

"Gray wants a dad. He's to smart to choose being on his own when he has another option." She said.

"The kid trusts you." Wilson said.

"I listened to him and talked. He also knows I'll try to stop him if he decides to run." She told him.

"You convinced him to tell Greg?" He asked.

"He's a smart kid. He's like House the way he thinks it's unsettling." She told him.

"I think House is terrified of letting himself get attached." Wilson told her. She just stared at him. "Don't give him a choice." He told her and she wasn't sure if he was referring to her or Gray.

Gray came back to House's office with a bagel.

"You're smart, rich, and you've got good friends. Everyone else hates you." Gray said.

"Yes." House responded.

"I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow." Gray said unable to deal with this right now with the emotions dueling inside him.

"Where are you going?" House asked before he could stop himself.

"Registering at school." He said and left.


	7. Chapter 7

smut is present in this chapter

Later that day Cameron stopped in House's office before leaving.

"I'm going to grab a late dinner, you want to come?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, what do I wear?" He asked in a mocking tone.

They were leaving dinner. They'd accomplished spending an hour together with only small talk neither willing to bring up the topic of Grayson.

"You want to sleep with me." House said it wasn't a question.

"Yes." She admitted knowing it was obvious to him so she had no reason to lie.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well you don't want to sleep with Chase or Foreman, so there has to be something." He said.

"I'm attracted to you. You walk into a room and I can feel my blood heat. I know it would be amazing." She said.

"Let me take you home." House said finally deciding he was tired of denying them both.

"Gray." She said remembering his son.

"My place." He said then.

"Ok." She said looking over at him as he started the car. "Why now?"

"I want you." He said and she continued staring at him expecting more. "My life is about to become far more complicated." He said referring to Gray. "I don't want this to get lost in everything." He told her and she was shocked to put it mildly to hear a statement like that out of Greg House.

"Drive fast." She said and saw him suppress a smile.

They got to his place and he let her go in first and then closed the door and turned the lock.

"Much more homey then I expected." She said looking around his place including his piano and books everywhere.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"No." She said.

"Well I do." He said and poured himself a scotch and slammed it back.

"Been a while?" She asked.

"No I spent the afternoon dealing with Cuddy's discipline, draining, boy is that woman flexible. I need time and sustenance to recharge." He shot back. "And there's the leg thing."

She walked up to him and started to undo his jeans and he just stood there watching her face. He let her push down his pants he kicked off his shoes and the pants away leaving him in boxers with his shirt and jacket still on.

Cameron moved in and saw the deep scar with taut stretched skin on his right thigh and pushed up his shorts a little to see all of it. She skimmed her fingers over it and his leg twitched. She looked up at his face and sighed as he let her explore.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It aches and starts to burn sometimes, spreading." He admitted to the severe pain that often plagued him. "But right now there are other feelings winning out in my brain. I can only stay standing on my leg for so long." He reminded her of the fact he wasn't leaning on his cane.

"You got some hot legs." She said.

"My daily runs." He told her thinking of the physical therapy and his swimming. "Now let's see yours." He said as they moved to his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

His hands traced over her waist lighting her skin on fire and quickening her breath. She was standing between his legs he pushed off her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Her chest was heaving. He leaned forward his lips following his hands down her body. Pretty soon they were both in their underwear their hands and mouths exploring.

"Wait." She got out breathlessly.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Kiss me." She said. He grinned and in an instant he was over her his mouth covering hers.

Hours later she collapsed again laying down and rolling off from where she was on top of him.

"Christ woman. If I'd known it would have been that good you'd have been in my bed months ago. And every night after." He sighed and she caught the wince that followed.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"There's a bottle in the night table." He said the pain growing and cramping setting in. He swallowed the pills she gave him she could tell the pain was still gonna be bad for a little bit. So she reached down and took a hold of him and slowly teased and pumped him waiting for his body to recognize that feeling instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron woke up from an alarm a couple hours later his arms were still wrapped around her.

"I was right." She smiled.

"Hmm?" He asked trying to cling to the sleep.

"Crazy amazing." She said with a grin.

"I do excel at everything. Though I did lose a hot dog eating contest once." He let out.

"If my body wasn't still buzzing I might hit you." She said burying her face in his neck.

"Gotta get up." He said.

Forty five minutes later he was dropping Cameron off at her apartment.

Gray was eating eggs at the kitchen table when she walked in.

"Morning." He grinned.

"Hey." She said embarrassed, "I gotta change." She said and he just watched her walk away.

She came back out a couple minutes later and Gray was in the same place. "Wanna come?" She asked.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it." He smiled it was a familiar grin.

"Give him a chance." She said.

"You sure did." He said and she shot him a look.

"Come on I'm gonna be late enough as it is." She said and then continued when she sensed his comment coming. "Don't say it. Get in the car."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"How did school registration go?" She asked him.

"I have to take a placement exam since they don't have my records." He told her.

"You're gonna have to notify you aunt." Cameron told him.

"I just want to make sure things are solid here first." He admitted.

"When do you take the test?" She asked.

"Monday." He told her. "I'm also applying to college a year early."

"That's great if it's what you want. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Not sure." He answered. "My mother always pushed Princeton I had no idea why before." He told her.

"You wanna check out the school and meet me for lunch?" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah. But first I gotta witness the post coital interaction." He said before rushing ahead out of her reach.

Gray was standing in the doorway of the office when she walked in. "Don't say anything." She warned.

Chase and Foreman were in the room staring at Gray. They'd heard about him but had yet to meet the boy.

"Rushing in late." Foreman said.

"Late night?" Chase asked.

"My cat got stuck up a tree." She said innocently.

"I didn't know you had a cat." House said.

"She doesn't." Gray added.

"Alright you caught me. I was out all night having wild sex with a hot doctor." She said and House merely widened his eyes. Chase choked and Foreman laughed.

"See no one would believe that so why question my excuse?" She put in.

"Oh, Gray, these are Dr. Foreman and Chase. Guys, Gray's my son." House said with a grin sure to distract everyone from Cameron.

There meeting ended twenty minutes later and on House's way to his office he let his hand skim over Cameron's rear.

She took a deep breath she still wanted him. The one night definitely wasn't enough it just wet her appetite for more.

"Flat tire?" Foreman asked her later in lab.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the doughnut." She told him.

"Liar." Foreman said. "It was the wild sex?" He asked seriously. Then Chase walked in and Cameron was staring at Foreman.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"Just waiting for the test results and explaining to Cameron the proper way to change a tire." Foreman lied easily.

"Well let me know when it's done. I'm gonna go check out the clinic." Chase said.

"I'll page you." Cameron assured him and when he left. "Thanks."

"No problem, he's been weird since the heart transplant I'm sure he turned in House." Foreman said.

"But.." She started.

"Was it you?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't…" She said.

"I know, and I didn't do it either." Foreman said. "Leaving just Chase who was all skittish after he screwed up the leg x-ray." He added.

"Damn." She said.

"So was it the Peds doctor who kept asking you out?" Foreman asked.

"No." She answered and House walked in.

"Dr. House." Foreman said.

"Relax I'm just hiding from the crazy old lady. She's got another poem." He groaned.

"The one who had syphilis?" Cameron asked.

"No a different member of my fan club." He answered his eyes skimming her body as his hand tightened on his cane.

"You have a son." Foreman said.

"Seems that way." House agreed.

"Congratulations, shouldn't he be in school though?" Foreman asked.

"Starts Monday." Cameron responded and Foreman digested the fact she knew that.

"Been playing mommy?" Foreman asked.

"I ran into him when he was hanging around earlier in the week." She told him.

"You offered him the kid what he needed someone to talk to and help sort things out." Foreman filled in the obvious.

"How lucky he is." He said and Cameron lifted a hand to smack his arm but he caught it and held it for a minute before letting it go. Something Foreman took note of despite his lack of reaction. Then House straightened and started drilling them both on the case trying to figure more out.

That evening Cameron was getting ready to go when Foreman walked in.

"It was House." He said Cameron didn't say anything. "You slept with House."

"Yes." She verified for him after a minute.

"Wow, that's.. Weird." He said. "How was it?"

"Amazing." She told him honestly.

"That's great. A little I don't know, but.." He responded.

"I know." She said.

"So what now?" Foreman asked.

"I have no idea but it wasn't enough for me." She admitted.

"Wow too much." He joked.

"I just mean I definitely want it to happen again. It only made me want him more." She sighed.

"Lucky you." He said.

"No kidding and Grayson's been staying at my place. God my life is a mess." She told him.

"And now we have to worry about Chase." He sighed.

"What happened with what's her name?" She asked him.

"Transfer, Seattle." He told her.

"Damn." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I got it, let's go out." She said.

"Oh yes because we have so much time away from here. That's why you've slept with the boss." Foreman said.

"God we are sad." She said.

"At least you're getting laid." Foreman said.

"God, I have such issues. I slept with House and Christ I want to again." She said.

"Well I'll take you out and we can't try to have normal social interaction with non doctors." He told her.

"I'm supposed to meet Gray for dinner." She said. "You should come he's a great kid and you can give him a less biased view of House."

"Sure." Foreman agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

They met up with Gray at the same diner she'd taken him to earlier in the week.

"Hey." She greeted him. "You remember Dr. Foreman."

"Eric's fine." Foreman clarified.

"Yeah, I'm Gray, the unknown son." He smiled.

"You look just like him." Foreman said.

"I know." Gray said.

"You've registered at school, you're gonna stay." Cameron said.

"Yeah I've been thinking about how it must be for him and that we both deserve a chance." He admitted.

"That's smart." Foreman said.

"It's not gonna be easy, he's not an easy man." Cameron said.

"Maybe it's better that way." He said. "Though it might interfere in your nocturnal activities." He smiled and Foreman laughed.

"I'm sure we can keep it to his bedroom." Cameron said.

"You got an extra room?" He asked Foreman.

"Yeah. But I don't know how House would feel about that." He laughed.

"Yeah he'd definitely kill one of us." Cameron agreed.

"Oh and I don't want to threaten your nookie." Gray said and Foreman laughed.

"And when is it you start school?" Cameron asked changing the subject with a grin.

"You wound me." Gray smiled.

They ate and had a good time.

"You guys are going drinking now?" Gray asked.

"Yes sir." Foreman said.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Cameron protested.

"What you just want to go home and wait by the phone in case his dad I mean your boss I mean…" Foreman trailed off.

"Fine." She said. "You want me to drop you off at my place on our way to Finnegan's?" She offered Gray.

"Naw I'll be fine." He said.

"We should hang out again." Foreman said before Gray left.

"He's a good kid." Cameron said after he was gone.

"Yeah he reminds me so much of House and he didn't even grow up with him." Foreman said.

Meanwhile Gray didn't go back to Cameron's he headed to the hospital to get House's address. But he found House in his office working on some files.

"House." Gray said getting his attention.

"What do you want?" House asked grumpily and Gray laughed causing House to wince.

"Take one." Gray said referring to his pills. "I did some research on muscle death."

"Aren't you an industrious one." House said tensing.

"Actually I was coming around to be a rat." He said gaining him a funny look from House.

"You been with Dr. Chase?" He asked.

"No actually I think Cameron and Eric are keeping me away from him." He told House.

"Eric?" House questioned.

"Yeah I just went to dinner with Cameron and Foreman." He shared.

"And?" House asked.

"I thought you might want to know they were heading to Finnegan's." Gray told him, earning himself a bored look. "Get off it old man. Cameron needed an escape from here she wasn't gonna go but then Foreman made a comment about her spending the night next to the phone awaiting your call."

After that House gave in and swallowed two pills then picked up the phone and dialed a quick extension.

"Jimmy… because I'm still here… I'm leaving… yeah… come down… Gray's gonna stay with you tonight." He said and hung up.

Gray just stared at House he started to speak but House put his hand up. Dr. Wilson walked in with his jacket on.

"Listen House I…" He stopped when he saw Gray there it still floored him. House had a son. Gray decided to take the initiative.

"I'm staying with you tonight apparently since he's not sure where he's gonna be able to sleep with Dr. Cameron tonight." To which James Wilson froze.

"If you weren't my son they'd never find your body." House said defeated.

"You'd also be trying to fall asleep with your thigh throbbing all alone probably in this office tonight." Gray shot back.

" I met your mother once a long time ago. I'm sorry." He said.

"Thanks. We going?" He asked. "House has got to go before his woman ends up going home with a young frat boy at the bar."

"Get him out of here and don't believe a word he says." House said putting on his jacket and leaving.

"What was that?" Wilson asked Gray.

"How good of friends are you?" Gray asked him.

"We've known each other since college. I was there during the leg and everything else." Wilson said deciding to be honest with the boy he deserved it and probably hasn't even had the chance to mourn his mother yet busy taking care of everything.

"He had to go find Cameron so she doesn't hook up with some random guy who's not him. She went to the bars with Foreman." He said.

"And you know there's something between them?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron didn't come home last night and she's not good at hiding her emotions." He said.

"And you are?" Wilson asked.

"Usually yes." He answered it was weird like with House he couldn't lie to this doctor. "What would inhibit ones ability to lie to a person?" he decided to ask.

"Conscience, trust, need for a confidant?" Wilson suggested.

"Are you trustworthy?" Gray then asked.

"Ask house." He threw at him.

"Good point." Gray said. "I need to talk to someone."

"House." Wilson offered.

"No someone outside." He said.

"You mean me." Wilson said.

"That was the idea." He said.

"You wanna take a seat." Wilson asked him, they were still standing in House's office.

"Yeah." He did so.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked.

"Education issues, family issues, unresolved issues, grieving issues." He listed.

"Let's start slowly. School?" Wilson prompted.

"I have a test Monday I said it was for placement but it's for my GED." He told Wilson.

"Wow what are your plans?" Wilson asked.

"Princeton." He answered.

"Have you applied?" He asked Gray.

"No but I got a 1510 on my SAT last month." He told him.

"Wow, congratulations that's great." Wilson smiled.

"Well I was thinking of applying for spring and living with House." He told him of his plans.

"Maybe you should give yourself some time off to relax." Wilson suggested.

"I got a job yesterday interning with the psych department here." Gray told him.

"Aren't you busy. Interested in psychiatry?" He asked.

"In how people think." Gray admitted.

"You're afraid to stop of slowing down." Wilson said.

"We could just use the word motivated." Gray said.

"Scared." Wilson countered.

"Petrified." He admitted. "I don't want to have time to let anything sink in." He said honestly.

"How old are you again?" Wilson asked.

"I'll be seventeen soon." He said.

"That's old enough for one night of debauchery." Wilson decided.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Come on I'm taking you out." Wilson said.


	10. Chapter 10

House arrived at the bar and stood just inside the door scanning the room until he found his ducklings. They were at a table next to the bar it was a booth on the side. Foreman had a hot woman next to him and there was a man standing outside the boot talking to an obviously drunk Cameron. House cursed.

He took a deep breath before heading over. He tapped the guy with his cane before everyone spotted him.

"Move. I'm a cripple I need to sit." House said when the man turned to face him. The man obeyed and House sat down next to Cameron not giving anyone a choice.

"House." Cameron started.

"Scoot." He said and she moved over further giving him more room.

The man who moved for House was standing just outside the booth again.

"Why are you still here?" House asked him.

"Fine, whatever." He said and headed towards the bar. Cameron put her face in her hands till she felt House tap her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked aggravated.

"Foreman, why don't you take your lovely lady out to the dance floor." House suggested. After shooting Cameron a look he took House's advice leaving them alone. House propped his leg up across onto the other side of the booth.

"What are you doing?" House asked her.

"Drinking." She answered easily.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I'm a young professional and it's a Friday night." She answered.

"Cameron." He said.

"Because I don't know what's going on in my life." She said and he took her hand and placed it on his thigh.

"How did you know we were here?" She asked.

"I was just stopping by to go dancing." He said.

"Liar." She said.

"It seems sons have a use after all. I might just keep him around." He said.

"Lovely." She sighed.

"I don't think he did it for me." He said as her hand was slipping towards his inner thigh. "Hey." He said stilling her hand, "It's already hard." She turned to look at him.

"We shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't have let it happen." He said.

"It's too late." She said and he didn't look at her. "And it's not enough" She admitted softly.

"You want more I don't have more to give." House told her.

"I want your nights." She told him honestly.

Meanwhile Wilson and Gray were standing outside.

"We can't go in there." Gray said.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"That's where everyone went." Gray told him.

"You don't want to miss the show then. If I took you somewhere else House would kill me." He said.

"Well then by all means." Gray said.

They walked in and quickly spotted Foreman dancing and House and Cameron in a booth. They stopped at the bar and ordered a tray of drinks before heading to the booth.

When House and Cameron saw them she tried to pull her hand away from House. It was now nestled at his inner thigh but he held it there.

"He's not even seventeen." House said.

"He's grown up." Wilson countered.

"He's standing in front of you." Gray added in and looked away when Cameron met his eyes. He knew he'd betrayed her but she would have hated herself if she had gone off with someone else.

So he just slid into the booth. Wilson followed suit and dealt out a shot and glass of whiskey to everyone.

"What are we toasting?" House asked bitterly.

"To a night of no stress or obligations." Wilson said.

"Sounds dangerous." Foreman said coming back up to the booth.

"Where's the teacher?" House asked.

"How did you?" Foreman started to ask how he had known she was a teacher but then remembered it was House. "Never mind. Bathroom." He answered and signaled for another shot.

They all took the shots and then Gray and House downed their whiskeys without looking up and everyone else laughed.

"Come on young Grayson I'm sure Sarah has a friend." Foreman said and Gray followed him to the dance floor.

"What were you thinking?" House asked Wilson once Gray was out of ear shot.

"That his mother died a couple months ago and he took care of everything then himself. He won't let himself stop. I wonder where he got that." Wilson answered back harshly.

"He needs to let himself grieve." Cameron said.

"First he needs to stop for a minute." Wilson said.

"Well you keep an eye on him I'm gonna take Cameron home." House said.

"I can.." She started.

"You can't drive and you'd pine for me all night." House said.

"You're a bastard." She said.

"And yet we can't keep away." Wilson said.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Wilson drove Gray to the hospital. House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase were already in the conference room when they walked in.

Gray moved to lean against the counter they'd stayed at the bar two more hours after House and Cameron had left. After which Foreman hooked up with Sarah, the teacher, and Gray had made out with her friend while Wilson flirted and hung by the bar before taking Gray home.

They were all pretty hung over.

"What's going on, are you guys sick?" Chase asked.

"What are you talking about?" Foreman asked.

"You all seem I don't know." Chase answered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cameron threw in.

"I'm fine. I'm going to check the results in the lab they should be up soon." He said and left.

"I'll follow." Gray said wanting to know what was going on with Dr. Chase and how he could betray his team.

"So what's Julie think of you getting home late drunk and with my offspring?" House asked.

"She wasn't there." Wilson told him.

"So Foreman was the teacher good between the sheets?" House asked.

"We're having dinner tonight." He said.

"Taking someone you slept with to dinner, what an idea." Cameron said.

"You want that? It sounds like Wilson will be free." House offered.

"Go to hell." Cameron said and left followed by Foreman.

"Something I said?" House asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to have dinner with me?" Wilson responded.

"That's good you'd only hurt her." House said.

"And you won't?" He shot back.

"At least I'm honest." He said.

"You tell her how you feel?" Wilson retorted.

"At least I can feel something for her." House said.

"I care about her." Wilson said.

"You always care about them. You know what I mean. Why do you do it to yourself?" House asked.

"Don't start this." Wilson warned.

"You could get any guy. You're a smart rich sexy doctor." House told him. "If Chase hadn't turned out to be susceptible to the dark side I would have suggested him." House continued.

"Robert? Are you kidding?" Wilson asked surprised.

"I caught him checking me out. And he's never taken advantage of his height in regards to Cuddy and Cameron's tops and even Foreman does that." He told him.

"Well this is interesting. I never thought he'd rat you out." Wilson said before that day Chase had been a perfect pupil to House.

"I can't figure it out either." House admitted.

Meanwhile Gray was in the lab with Chase.

"Hey what's up? You like this place?" Chase asked.

"I'm getting used to it." He said. "Do you like working here?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Chase answered.

"Then what happened?" Gray asked him.

"Huh?" Chase responded.

"Are you kidding no one trusts you." Gray said.

"Why are you asking?" Chase asked sounding bothered.

"I want to understand people and I can't understand why you'd sell out." Gray said.

"We aren't all given choices." Chase said.

"No but it usually takes an extreme threat to make someone willingly give up so much." Gray said.

"You're just a kid." Chase said.

"Like you were when you were my age?" Gray threw at him. So maybe he shouldn't have looked up their files when he was bored in House's office the other morning.

"You think you're like me?" Chase asked.

"No I just think you've gone through a lot and would have to be hiding something to make the decisions you have." Gray said.

"What do you want from me?" Chase wasn't sure if he was getting mad or upset.

"Nothing but I think you should trust someone." Gray told him.

"You are as bad as House." Chase said to him.

"Tell him, if not him then Cameron, Foreman, or Wilson. Give them a chance to understand and help." He suggested.

"Why do you care?" Chase asked.

"Because I don't understand and I need something to figure out to stay out of my own head." Gray admitted hoping to establish some sort of bond.

"I gotta go." Chase said and left the lab.

Later that day Gray was talking to Cameron.

"Chase is hiding something. I don't think he had a choice when he sold out." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked clearly surprised he'd bring this particular subject up.

"I talked to him this morning." He said.

"You need to figure out everyone's problems?" She asked. And Gray knew she was also referring to his interference last night.

"Blame it on the blood." He answered feeling a little guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

Chase walked into Wilson's office and sat down. Wilson looked up.

"I need your help." Chase started.

Wilson just looked at the man how had he missed this. "Why me?" Wilson asked.

"You're easy to approach." Chase threw out there honestly.

"Dr. Chase is this is about House or the department I don't think you should be here." Wilson said.

"It's about me I need someone's help. Vogler is blackmailing me." He told Wilson.

"I don't understand." Wilson said.

"That's because I haven't told you yet." He said.

"Well?" Wilson prompted the younger man. And Chase took a deep breath realizing this conversation would have to be had at some point or things wouldn't change and he wouldn't last much longer the way things were.

"My mother was an alcoholic, even worse when my father left. I was seventeen when she died. My father was gone in the states and I couldn't get a hold of him. I didn't have access to his money only my mother was authorized." He started.

"So you were on your own with no money?"

"Yeah and funeral bills on top of my school tuition and all the monthly bills my mother hadn't taken the time to pay for a few periods." He said.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"I took a modeling offer in a gay porn magazine. The money let me get rid of all the debt and pay for University. It wasn't till a year after the funeral that my father got back to Oz." He told him.

"You did what you had to." Wilson said.

"I know I never questioned it, but Vogler has the magazine. Apparently he did research on all of us to see what he could use against House." Chase told him.

"Shit." Wilson let slip.

"The pictures are racy especially for the States. Really bad." He said.

"And Vogler has threatened to release them?" Wilson asked.

"To put it mildly." Chase answered.

"That's why you've been his boy." Wilson clarified.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why tell me?" Wilson asked.

"My life is hell right now. I don't know how to fix it." Chase told him laying it all out there.

"You should tell House." Wilson said simply.

"I can't." He said.

"He'd be better able to help than I am." Wilson said as he tried to stop himself from imagining the pictures. "You are going to have too. He may be able to come up with a plan to help."

"He's barely talking to me as it is." Chase said standing up to go.

"Chase." Wilson called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you ever want to talk.." Wilson threw out there.

"Thanks mate." He said.

"God this place is a mess." Wilson said once he was left alone.

"Why am I everyone's confidant?" Wilson asked entering the lab where Cameron was.

"You are easy to talk to and trust worthy?" She guessed. "Wanna talk?" She asked.

"Well the way things are going I probably should." He said.

"You mean with House?" She asked.

"And because I think all the secrets are going to explode soon." He said.

"Tell me." She said letting him know it would go no further.

"Chase is being blackmailed by Vogler who has a magazone from a very racy photo shoot he did when he was young." He let out knowing he could trust Cameron.

"Gay porn?" She asked and Wilson's eyes snapped up to hers. "What else would get him so conflicted?"

"Yeah." Wilson confirmed.

"Gray knew there was something." She said.

"You're getting attached to him." Wilson warned.

"Which him?" She asked.

"Both." He said.

"I can't do anything else." She admitted.

"I think I have a crush on Chase." Wilson said out loud drawing Cameron's eyes back to his.

"Why not go for it?" She asked.

"That's all you have to say?" He asked.

"What more do you want me to say? He likes Thai food and epic movies." She offered with a smile.

"I'm gonna get him to tell House about the blackmail at dinner tonight."


End file.
